militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
38.1 cm /45 Model 1926 naval gun
| wars = | designer = | design_date = 1912 | manufacturer = Vickers-Armstrong | unit_cost = | production_date = | number = | variants = | spec_label = | weight = 223 tons (227 tonnes) | length = | part_length = | width = | height = | diameter = | crew = | passengers = | cartridge = APC, HE | cartridge_weight = APC - 1,951 lbs (885 kg), HE - 1,951 lbs (885 kg) | caliber = 15 Inch (381mm) | barrels = | action = | rate = 2 rounds per minute | velocity = APC - 2,500 fps (762 mps) | range = 39,390 yards (35,100 m) | max_range = | feed = | sights = | breech = | recoil = | carriage = | elevation = -5 / +40 degrees | traverse = 300 degrees | blade_type = | hilt_type = | sheath_type = | head_type = | haft_type = | filling = | filling_weight = | detonation = | yield = | armour = | primary_armament = | secondary_armament = | engine = | engine_power = | pw_ratio = | transmission = | payload_capacity = | suspension = | clearance = | fuel_capacity = | vehicle_range = | speed = | guidance = | steering = | wingspan = | propellant = | ceiling = | altitude = | depth = | boost = | accuracy = | launch_platform = | transport = }} This design, also known as the Vickers-Armstrong 38.1 centimetres (15.0 in) Mark B, was originally intended to form the armament of the Brazilian battleship Riachuelo. Eighteen of the guns were subsequently purchased by Spain for use as Coastal Artillery. The guns could fire an armour-piercing shell weighing at a velocity of or a high-explosive shell weighing to a range of . They were mounted in individual armoured gun houses.Foss 1987, p. 657.Freidman 1997, pp. 269–270. In the 1990s, seven mounts remained operational, and were provided with modern Swedish fire control equipment. Locations Cartagena: 4 Guns. Batteries Castillitos and Cenizas, each with 2 guns (Guns still in situ). Ferrol and La Coruna: Originally 8 guns. Batteries at Cape Prior (Guns scrapped 1997), Monte San Pedro (Guns still in situ), Campelo Alta (Guns transferred 1941) and Lobateiras (Guns removed), each with 2 Guns. Minorca: Originally 6 guns. Batteries at Favarix (Guns transferred 1944), Mahon and Llucalary (guns still in situ),each with 2 guns. Subsequently the guns at Campelo Alta were moved to a new location at Paloma Alta, work being completed in October 1941. One of these guns was destroyed when it suffered a premature detonation during Proof Firing. Later the two guns from the Favarix Battery were transferred, becoming operational in January 1944. These three guns remained in service until 2008, when the last one finally retired into reserve. Notes References * * External links * Coastal Batteries of Cenizas and Castillitos * 38.1 cm Vickers Spanish language site Category:Coastal artillery Category:380 mm artillery Category:Spanish Army